Castle Vonmoto
Castle Vonmoto is for exclusive use in the 2009 PANE Winter RP Event. It's now open to anyone seeking shelter on the icy slopes of Mt. Carello. Description Castle Vonmoto is located in the upper reaches of Mt. Carello, far from human civilization. Because of its secluded location, the only way to access it is by helicopter (or flying type). The exterior is rather spartan: it consists of large gray stones arranged in a huge octagon. The roof remains flat to allow for a large helicopter-landing pad. In addition to its unusual shape, there are four towers, each with rooms for visitors to take in views. While the north pillar offers great views of the mountain peaks, the other three look down upon vast expanses of Furoh. With the aid of a telescope, one might be able to spot Arasam and other nearby towns. The first room guests will happen upon is the living room, a “central hub” to the labyrinth of rooms. The floor is made up of red carpet and beige walls, with a chandelier to provide lighting. There are several seating areas consisting of couches (which can fold into beds), recliners, and loveseats, among others. Each are arranged in front of a fireplace, all of which are adjacent to one another (as are the seating areas). The coffee tables are supplied with refreshments on top (and marshmallows for the fireplace) and games on the bottom (chess, card games etc). The rest of the room is empty, allowing for pokemon of almost any size to move around (the ceilings are high enough and the floors sturdy enough to allow for this as well). Much of the south wall is a large window overlooking the snowy landscape. Finally, there are six doors leading out of the room. The first, at the top of a short spiral of stairs in the middle of the room, leads to the roof and landing pads. Four others are on the walls, each pointing to a different direction (north, south, east, west) and another is actually a sliding panel in the floor, leading to a ladder. The latter five doors lead into the labyrinth of other rooms. Though the doors point in different directions, the paths that follow often take guests all over the castle. Rooms of Castle Vonmoto The following are rooms one may find within the castle. There could be many more; contact a mod if you'd like to add a room. Geothermal Spa: The basement of the castle is actually a cavern filled with natural hot tubs heated by geothermal energy. This energy also helps heat the castle. A collection of fighting pokemon resides there, constantly bathing within the warm pools. One lone computer allows visitors to acquire proper attire (bathing suits and such) There is a steam room for those averse to water and the machoke Bongo is eager to give massages. The Pokemon Room: This is where pokemon and trainers can enjoy various mini-games. From giant treadmills to elaborate jungle gyms, everything is provided to host friendly competitions between pokemon (and in some cases, trainers). Games resemble those seen in the Stadium games (so long as they’re feasible indoors). Camera room: ''' This is where our billionaire keeps an eye on his visitors. There are cameras in all the rooms, even on some of the butlers and maids. Not accessible to guests. '''Carello Slopes: Visitors can enjoy skiing and snowboarding at the many snow-covered hills along the back of the castle. This area is clear of trees to avoid unfortunate accidents, and sturdy fences ensure the skiers don’t ski off the mountain. People enter through the ski shop connected to the castle. There, ski equipment may be borrowed, and a hot chocolate bar will keep visitors warm and satisfy their sweet teeth. Grand Kitchen: A team of people and pokemon alike are hard at work preparing a grand feast. Visitors can help with preparing (or gorging themselves on samples). The kitchen is mostly staffed with people, but chansey also assist, with a few fire types helping with heating. Aquarium: There are two entrances to this room. The first (bottom) entrance allows visitors to travel a long glass tunnel surrounded by water. A large collection of water pokemon reside inside, the largest being a lone gyarados. In addition, the aquarium has an artificial reef, a forest of kelp, and a large cave that may lead to a secret room. The second entrance is three stories above the first, at the top of the aquarium. There, visitors can see the artificial island for some volleyball or other sports. There is also a dive shop, where people can grab equipment and explore the inside of the aquarium (and that cave). Finally, fishing rods are available on the makeshift island for having fishing contests (no capturing). Billiards room: As billiards is the sport of kings, it is fitting that Eccentric Billionaire devote an entire room to its practice. There is also a convenient Lead Pipe, Candlestick, Knife, Rope, Spanner, and Revolver, for those wishing to play Clue. All are fake, of course. Conservatory: For the trainer in repose, the conservatory offers a stunning view of Mt. Arasam in all of its natural glory. It's more commonly known as a 'sunroom'. In the morning, the sun shines through the windows that make up two of the room's walls. Ballroom: For the refined trainer, the Ballroom is for, as the Billionaire might put it, "Boogie-woogie." The Ballroom also serves as a Dining Hall. Ice Rink: A large room underneath the ballroom, maintained by ice type pokemon, this is a place for the athletically and gracefully inclined can spend time showing off their prowess on the ice. Carnival Room: A room with modern arcade machines and games (in which they can win plush dolls and the like). Complete with a butler dressed as a barker. There's a Ferris wheel inside, which should give you a pretty good idea as to how tall this particular room is. The Hall of Legendary Pokemon: Filled with displays of animatronic legendary pokemon. Library: Exactly what it sounds like. It is large two-story collection of books of everything from fiction to history. There is a nice collection of old books detailing Furoh’s past. There are a few paintings depicting scenes from the birth of Furoh. The entire room smells of coffee, but strangely, there is no coffee shop in sight. Can you find the hidden shop? The Runway: ''' This is where visitors can hold contests. It consists of a long runway with audience seating on each side. The back does contain a dressing area with a collection of costumes and other items, as well as butlers/maids for assistance. '''Battle Sphere: This is where guests can do battle in highly advanced battle simulator, complete with hologram trainers and pokemon. Actual attacks can register on the holograms with optional damage counters. One can set the difficulty to Easy, Normal, Hard, and Kobayashi (ask 2G if you don’t know what this means). Of course, the room is suitable for regular battles as well. The Greenhouse: This is where the grass, bug and flying pokemon are kept from the icy cold. It resembles a tropical rainforest, complete with exotic plants. Treehouses reside in the larger trees (the large one has a door leading back into the castle). A large waterfall empties into a large pond of goldeen. Those who aren't afraid to get a little wet will find a rare treat on Mt. Carello: a sno-cone stand. Bedrooms: The first thing guests will come across are a series of bedrooms. Sizes varies from single bed to dual bunkbeds. Each has a unique theme, often centered around a pokemon or city. Each room also has a full bathroom and at least one computer. In fact, computers can be found in almost any of the rooms above. These rooms are also listed on the forum. http://forums.gtsplus.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=25942&view=findpost&p=700179 Guest List The following is a list of characters who participated in the RP from beginning to end: Darryn Kellor Jaima Kuonji Meiko Omura Tuesday Berdinson Reily Coons Pandora "Pan" GIbbs Malcolm Smith Doukan Soto Joey J. Sweet Elizabeth Verilo Daniel Worthington Relevant RPs Castle Vonmoto, Main Thread Team Kuonji Team Kids Team Pandora Team Kellor Category:Places